


A Gift

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bonded pair sends a gift to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

"I was under the impression, Spock, that Vulcans and alcohol did not mix," Jim said in a tone that begged Spock to debate with him.

Among other things, for Spock saw the sparkle in his t'hy'la's eyes, the one that made green blood run hotter than usual and trigger the lightest ripples of pon farr sensations.

"All civilized races adapt at least one plant to the production of fermented beverage. Though most breweries and vineyards died out in the Age of Logic, the art involved in the making was preserved at T'lingshar, the city of art and music, on Vulcan," Spock explained, slowly pouring the liquid that was a pale lavender. "T'shael and Cleante have sent us this as a gift."

At the mention of the two young women, a bonded Vulcan and Human like themselves, Jim smiled. "Then, we will celebrate this anniversary with such an appropriate gift," the human promised, and now the look in dark eyes blazing back at him only added to the fire of the first sip of the wine.


End file.
